Le Dernier Lion
by Jiou
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de Silverfox1: Michael est entré à Poudlard pour la septième année de Harry Potter. À présent, il y retourne pour sa propre septième année, mais il n'est pas vraiment impatient d'y être. Devra-t-il son salut à trois petits Weasley ?


Note du traducteur : Bonjour ! La fanfiction que vous allez lire est une traduction de la fanfiction écrite en anglais par Silverfox1 en 2003, _The Last Lion_. Vous pouvez la trouver en version originale sur ce lien : /s/1314625/1/The_Last_Lion ; l'url de l'auteur est /u/50532/Silverfox1  
Alors, déjà, ceci est une traduction autorisée par l'auteur de la fanfiction, mais pas pour autant la version officielle. Le traducteur officiel de Silverfox1 en Français est Leena Asakura, que vous pouvez trouver ici : /u/364656/Leena_Asakura et si cette personne traduit _The Last Lion_ un de ces jours, sa version sera celle officielle. En espérant que, d'ici là, ffnet arrêtera d'effacer les mises en forme...

J'ai décidé de traduire cette fanfiction parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup touchée et qu'elle mérite d'être lue par plus de personnes que seulement les anglophones. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, les reviews seront traduites et transmises à l'auteur.

Disclaimer : La fanfiction qui va suivre est la propriété de Silverfox1, le traducteur ne proclame pas l'avoir écrite et n'a aucun droit ni sur l'histoire ni sur les mots.

* * *

The Last Lion  
_Le Dernier Lion_

par Silverfox1

* * *

Michael arriva en retard à la gare pour le début de sa septième année. Il embarqua dans le Poudlard Express sans regarder autour de lui. Pour quoi faire, après tout ? Tous ses amis avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard l'année dernière. Ce serait une septième année solitaire.

Il entra dans le premier compartiment disponible et demanda à deux élèves de première année aux yeux écarquillés s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Ils hochèrent bêtement la tête, de toute évidence trop impressionnés par l'étudiant beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux pour oser lui parler.

"Alors, vous pensez que vous serez dans quelle maison ?" leur demanda-t-il avec l'espoir de les faire sortir de leur coquille.

"Poufsouffle, juste comme mon père." dit le petit garçon.

"Soit Serdaigle, comme ma mère, soit Serpentard, comme mon père, je suppose." dit le garçon.

"Pas de préférence ?" lui demanda Michael.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, je suis un Gryffondor." déclara Michael.

Les deux hochèrent poliment la tête puis retournèrent à leur propre conversation.

Une septième année très solitaire.

Deux de ses camarades de Serdaigle passèrent à un moment pendant le voyage. Ils saluèrent Michael sans s'attarder. Un bonjour rapide et négligent, probablement oublié avant qu'ils ne furent complètement sortis de son champ de vision.

Une sixième année de Poufsouffle s'arrêta par gentillesse.

"Il y a trois Weasley qui commencent cette année, si j'ai bien vu." lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'encouragement. "Tu te souviens de la Préfète-en-Chef Ginny Weasley ?"

Bien sûr, Michael se souvenait de celle qui était Préfète-en-Chef pendant sa deuxième année. Ginny avait été la dernière Gryffondor à remporter cet honneur. Il rendit bravement son sourire à la Poufsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait suggéré pour la position de Préfet-en-Chef, mais c'était un Serdaigle qui l'avait eu à la place.

"Au fait, qui est Préfète-en-chef cette année ?" demanda-t-il. "Poufsouffle ou Serpentard."

"Serpentard, mais on a de bons espoirs pour l'an prochain."

La Poufsouffle parla encore un petit moment, puis laissa Michael à son malheur.

Trois Weasley, avait-elle dit. Les Weasley avaient toujours été des Gryffondor.

Michael essaya de s'imaginer faire faire un tour de l'école à trois petits roux dissipés. Ce pourrait être amusant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à faire l'exercice de ses devoirs de préfet auparavant. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que cette année ne serait pas si mal après tout.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Michael pénétra dans la Grande Salle au milieu d'une foule d'élèves bavards et heureux. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Aller à contre-courant fut difficile, mais Michael avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement.

Et maintenant, où s'asseoir ? Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours assis auprès de Peter et d'Ivan, qu'il avait appelé ses meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils aient été si proches que ça, mais ils l'avaient accepté et faisaient attention à lui la plupart du temps. En retour, Michael les avait admirés et avait fait tout ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Ca avait aussi été amusant.

Mais Peter et Ivan avaient eu leur diplôme l'an dernier.

Alors où s'asseoir ?

Michael se décida finalement sur le siège qu'Harry Potter avait occupé pendant sa propre cérémonie de Répartition. Ce furent les jours glorieux de Gryffondor, lorsque le grand héros s'était assis juste là !

Ce n'était pas comme si Michael avait vraiment connu Harry Potter. Après tout, il avait été en septième année pendant la première année de Michael. Mais Michael se rappelait tout de même l'avoir vu traverser les couloirs avec ses amis, s'assoir dans la salle commune et parler avec Neville Londubat, le préfet qui lui avait montré son dortoir pendant son premier jour il y a longtemps. Il se souvenait d'Harry qui discutait de problèmes de Potions et de Métamorphose avec la Préfète-en-Chef Hermione Granger et qui célébrait une nouvelle victoire au Quidditch avec le capitaine de l'équipe Ron Weasley.

Trois Weasley cette année.

Que feraient-ils à propos du Quidditch, par contre ? Mis à part lui-même, le plus mauvais Poursuiveur de l'équipe, tout le monde avait quitté l'école l'an dernier. Michael fixa les chaises vides autour de lui. Autoriserait-on les première année à jouer ? Ou est-ce que Gryffondor ne participerait pas cette année ? Y aurait-il un jour à nouveau une équipe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, s'ils n'en rassemblaient pas une cette année ?

Enfin, les première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle derrière le Professeur McGonagall, sa directrice de maison. Pendant que le Choipeau Magique chantait sa chanson, Michael jeta un coup d'œil aux petits enfants terrifiés. Là-bas vers le fond : trois petites têtes rousses très proches. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Michael déplaça ses yeux sur le Professeur McGonagall. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui envoya un de ses sourires aux lèvres serrées. La majorité des gens l'aurait probablement manqué, mais pour Michael, qui la connaissait depuis sept ans, le message était évident. Il répondit avec un sourire aussi encourageant que possible.

La chanson se finit et le Professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les première année un par un. À nouveau cela rappela sa propre Répartition à Michael.

Il avait été le septième élève à s'approcher du tabouret, le premier pour lequel le Choipeau avait crié "Gryffondor !" ce jour-là. Le premier et le dernier. Au départ, tout avait plutôt eu l'air normal, mais au fur et à mesure que le groupe de première année diminuait et que les rangs de Serpentard et Poufsouffle et Serdaigle croissaient et Michael était toujours le seul première année à la table de Gryffondor, ses camarades avaient commencé à se sentir nerveux.

Il se souvenait de l'attention impatiente qu'ils avaient focalisée sur la Répartition, et des regards bizarres qu'ils lui avaient ensuite envoyé de temps en temps. Puis les autres maisons avaient fini par s'en apercevoir et il avait reçu des regards bizarres même depuis la table des professeurs.

"Serpentard !" cria le Choipeau pour le premier élève, puis : "Poufsouffle !" et encore "Serpentard !".

Deux Serdaigle suivis par un autre Poufsouffle, un Serpentard, Serdaigle, deux Poufsouffle.

Le jour suivant la Répartition de Michael, le Professeur McGonagall lui avait donné son emploi du temps et dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il arrivait parfois que la Répartition soit très irrégulière, et il serait certain de se faire des amis parmi les deuxième année et les première année de l'an prochain. Et elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ait la plupart de ses cours avec les Poufsouffle. Il s'y ferait des amis dans sa propre année.

Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça.

Un autre Serpentard, puis deux Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle furent accueillis par leurs nouvelles maisons.

Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau Gryffondor l'année suivant sa Répartition, ni l'année d'après, ni après. La foule dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avait rétréci chaque année, mais au début cela n'avait pas trop embêté Michael. C'était sympa d'avoir de la place, et il avait Peter et Ivan, même s'il ne s'était jamais rapproché de quiconque dans son année. McGonagall avait continué à leur promettre que l'année prochaine, l'année d'après il y aurait de nouveaux Gryffondor, mais cela ne s'était pas produit.

Deux Serdaigle, un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle.

Michael était devenu préfet, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour prendre la position, un Poursuiveur, parce que les deux préfets de l'an dernier avaient refusé et que Miranda avait été la pire en vol que Poudlard ait vue dans sa génération. Ce n'était pas très impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle, un autre Serpentard.

"Weasley, Adriana !" finit par lire le Professeur McGonagall.

Enfin ! Enfin ! Les Weasley étaient toujours à Gryffondor.

Il y eut un long silence avant que le Choipeau ne se décide finalement sur "Poufsouffle !".

Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible.

Oui mais bien sûr chaque famille avait sa part de maisons inhabituelles.

"Weasley, Araminta !" appela le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix qui n'était absolument pas tremblante.

Celle-ci devrait être à Gryffondor ! Mais en la regardant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le tabouret, le cœur de Michael sombra. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Adriana. Les vrais jumeaux étaient généralement répartis dans la même maison.

Bien sûr il y avait des exceptions.

Le Choipeau à nouveau prit son temps pour choisir.

"Serpentard !" annonça-t-il au final.

Cette fois-ci même McGonagall dut attendre un moment avant de récupérer l'usage de sa voix.

"Weasley, Theodor !" Michael trouva que cela sonna un petit peu hésitant.

Et si le Choipeau Magique était cassé ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus dire Gryffondor ? Mais il avait mentionné cette maison dans sa chanson !

Cette fois le Choipeau fit sa décision assez facilement.

"Serdaigle !" cria-t-il après seulement un moment.

Le Professeur McGonagall parvint à finir la cérémonie de la Répartition, mais sa voix était creuse et vaincue. Le Directeur Dumbledore parvint à donner son discours, mais ses yeux ne scintillèrent aucunement cette fois-ci.

Ou est-ce que c'était juste Michael qui se l'imaginait ? Ou peut-être, peut-être... Se pouvait-il que cela ne fut qu'un rêve ? Se pouvait-il qu'à tout moment Michael allait se réveiller et se rendre à la gare de Kings Cross pour son premier voyage à Poudlard ?

Était-ce possible ? Ou était-il vraiment le tout dernier Gryffondor ?


End file.
